Why, oh why, is it so HARD!
by TempestXtreme
Summary: Sequel to ‘Why is it so hard!’ Once again, I’m trying to write a FFX fic – only to have my muses interrupt. Oh joy…


**Why, oh why, is it so damned hard?!**

- **The Sequel to 'Why is it so hard?!'**

**By TempestXtreme**

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or its characters. Squaresoft does – though if I could afford to, I'd buy the rights to Lulu ^_^

Summary: Sequel to 'Why is it so hard?!' Once again, I'm trying to write a FFX fic – only to have my muses interrupt. Oh joy…

**Bold **is the story.

Words between *these* are actions.

_Italics _is the author (me) speaking.

~*~*~

**Ah, Besaid…an island paradise and home to the former summoner Yuna and her guardians Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri. At the moment, it's peaceful because the giant turtle –**

Auron: Giant Turtle? This sounds familiar…

**_-_- _**_Don't start, Auron._

Auron: Didn't you call Sin a 'giant flying turtle' in the LAST fic you were trying to write?

Lulu: *wanders into the fic* Oh gods he's writing again…

_-_- You are all ungrateful muses._

Auron: No, we just want to be sane.

_Then WHY are you trying to annoy me? _

Kimahri: *shows up* What going on here? Why is new author sitting at a keyboard?

Lulu: He's writing.

Kimahri: O.O Uh-oh…

_--_-- Shaddup! Let me finish this!_

Lulu: Why?

_Because if you don't I'll sic Seymour Fangirls on you -_-_

Kimahri: Seymour has fangirls?

_…Well, yes. I think…I think he might have fanboys too…_

Auron: That wouldn't surprise me…

Seymour: *shows up at the mentioning of his name and the question about his fans* I DO so have fangirls! 

_I have yet to meet them… _

Seymour: Yuna is one of my fans! Right, Yuna?

Yuna: *walking by when Seymour calls* What?

Seymour: You're a fan of mine, aren't you?

Yuna: Uh…no.

Seymour: But you said you'd marry me!

_He's…got a really bad memory…_

Yuna: I only said that so I could Send you! And I did! Hey, what are you doing off of the Farplane?!

Seymour: I'm his new muse! *points to the author* ^_^

Yuna: O.O Is that true?!

_Well, yeah. I needed a comic relief…_

Seymour: COMIC RELIEF??!

_Yep! _

Yuna/Kimahri/Auron/Lulu: O.O BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Seymour: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! NOBODY LIKES MEEEEEEE!! ;_; *runs away sobbing*

_Gees, and I thought Tidus was a cry-baby…_

Yuna: HEY! Tidus is NOT a cry-baby! *hugs a Tidus plushie*

_O.o I knew she loved the guy, but that's just creepy._

Lulu: What's so creepy about it? *hugging a Wakka plushie*

_O.o Riiight…_

Auron: Why doesn't anybody have a plushie of me?

_Because you're old and dead. Nobody sane would have a…plushie…of…you? What the hell?_

Lizzie: *skips up to them holding – you guessed it – an Auron plushie* Hi! Look at my new plushie!! ^_^

_…I take that back. It seems that there is one person insane enough to have an Auron plushie… Hello, Lizzie -_-_

Lizzie: Hi, Storm-chan! ^_^

_…Don't call me that. And what are you doing in this fic?_

Lulu: What fic? All you've managed to write so far are two sentences.

_-_- Quiet you._

Auron: It's true, though. You really should get on with the fic…

_--_-- It's your fault I'm not writing it! You showed up just as I was starting!_

Lizzie: Silly…that's what muses do! *stroking the Auron plushie's hair*

Auron: …Stop stroking that thing's hair. It's disturbing me. 

_I'm sure she'd rather be stroking the hair of the real thing… *grins evilly*_

Kimahri: Kimahri hide now. Kimahri doesn't like the look on the author's face…

Lizzie: *looks from her plushie to Auron, to the plushie and back again, then she tosses the plushie away**…*** AURY-CHAN! ^_^ *…and super-glomps Auron*

Auron: O.O GET OFF OF ME!!

Lulu: *glares at the author*

_What? I didn't make her do that!_

Lulu: *as Auron gets free and runs away in a blind panic* Uh-huh. Sure…

_I didn't! I'm getting back to my writing now…_

**Ah, Besaid…an island paradise and home to the former summoner Yuna and her guardians Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri. At the moment, it's peaceful because the giant turtle that had a giant bug –**

Auron: *from some distance away* SIN WASN'T A TURTLE AND YU YEVON WASN'T A BUG!!

AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH! *slams his head against the desk* Ow… 

Lulu: What did you expect? That desk is made of wood from an oak tree!

Shaddup, you -_- 

The End! ^_^ Boy, I AM insane… 

**And Reviews would be nice…**


End file.
